Seguir adelante
by Bruja
Summary: El suicidio no es la solución a la paz interior, pero una pequeña mentira puede ayudar a que no desee acabar su vida de esa forma tan deshonrosa. Un fic de Kamatari.


**Seguir adelante**

**_Capítulo Único_**

_Acabada y derrotada, siento que mi cuerpo se está desvaneciendo y solo deseó hundirme en lo más profundo de mi miseria. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo?, él no se encuentra a mi lado y era la única motivación de mi existencia, sabía que estando a su lado, todo sería perfecto para mí y mi hueco se llenaría por completo._

_Pero los buenos ganan y los malos pierden, es la misma fábula estúpida que se les cuenta a los niños pequeños y que justamente, dio como final ese. La muerte de ese hombre lleno de valores y con una fuerza en su interior indomable._

_Desvió mis ojos llorosos hacía la ventana y comienzo a llorar, sin remedio alguno._

_-Shishio..-susurró en la completa oscuridad de mi cuarto._

_No quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo donde no se me aprecia de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. No puedo creerme que hacía unos días íbamos a ser los amos de Japón y que limpiaríamos nuestro país de ese gobierno sucio y corrupto. Sin darme cuenta mis manos aprietan con fuerza las sábanas de mi cama y una débil lágrima resbala por mi mejilla._

_Cierro los ojos y balbuceo algo que yo misma no entiendo y entonces una idea loca cruza mi mente, desvió mi mirada hacía un lado y puedo ver como mis armas están ahí. Desperdigadas en el suelo, las observó detenidamente y veo como su brillo me llama con intensidad. Tragué saliva y decido hacerles caso. Aparté bruscamente las sábanas de mi cama y colocando los pies en el suelo, me levanté, no sin antes llevarme las manos a la cabeza y evitar que el mareo consiga derrumbarme al suelo._

_Sé que es una opción deprimente y cobarde, pero lo voy a hacer y de esta forma estaré con mi amado Makoto Shishio. Y por fin nadie me impedirá realizar ese gesto, ya no se encontrará una estúpida niña a mi lado._

_Siento como el temblor hace que mis pasos sean más lentos, pero tiene sus motivos. Llevó días sin comer con el único deseo de acabar con mi patética vida. No quiero vivir, no quiero existir en este sitio sin él._

_Me arrodilló enfrente de mis espadas y las acarició con cariño y nostalgia, sé que las echaré de menos, pero al lugar donde voy a ir no las voy a necesitar. El filo sigue brillando con intensidad y mi mirada queda enfocada ahí. Agarro una pequeña espada y siento como mi brazo tiembla y por unos segundos dudo de hacer eso acto._

_Cierro los ojos y veo a Shishio recibiéndome, veo esa imperiosa fuerza emanar de él y entonces me decido. _

_Alzó mi mano y me hago un tajo en la muñeca. Comienzo a marearme, a perder fuerza y vuelvo a realizar el mismo gesto en la otra mano antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y ahora mi cuerpo cae hacía atrás, siento el frío que me va consumiendo y sonrió con dolor. Mis labios tiemblan y se vuelven morados y entonces sé que está llegado mi fin. Será unos segundos de dolor y sufrimiento y después la paz eterna._

_Una luz me alumbra y con dificultad giro mi rostro para observar que alguien se acerca corriendo hacía mí, siento que me coge y tengo la sensación de que mi peso es comparado al de una pluma. Mi cuerpo es zarandeado con fuerza sobre esa persona y ni siquiera hago el esfuerzo para responderle, la verdad es que no me importa nada y prefiero seguir así, que perder mis últimos momentos de vida explicando mis acciones. Mi mirada se va oscureciendo a cada segundo y ahora todo es más borroso._

_Y entonces cierro los ojos._

_Entre esa penumbra de oscuridad veo a Makoto Shishio con los brazos cruzados, puedo percibir su aura furiosa y no entiendo nada de esa reacción. Titubeó unos segundos y dudo en acercarme hasta él, y entonces esa voz tan varonil habla con rudeza._

_-Cobarde..-musita enojado._

_Mis ojos se humedecen por escuchar esa palabras y entonces veo como una luz me va envolviendo y..._

_Abró los ojos al mundo real._

El paño que estaba en la frente de la ex-juppongatanna cae a un lado y desviando su mirada, abrió con asombro sus ojos al contemplar la persona que estaba enfrente suya y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué se supone qué hacías Kam?..-preguntó rudamente.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas, sus ojos se humedecieron. No tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie de sus actos y si quería desprenderse de su vida, volvería a hacerlo. Se giró de costado para darle la espalda, pero su visita la agarró con fuerza del brazo y ejerciendo fuerza sobre el cuerpo desnutrido de su ex-compañera, lo alzó para señalarle el corte que había debajo de esas vendas.

-¡Me haces daño Cho!..-se quejó adolorida.

-¡Idiota!..-se expresó más furioso..-¿qué hubiera ocurrido si no llego a tiempo?¡estarías muerta!¿Es lo que deseas?..-escupió con rabia sus palabras.

Kamatari forcejeó con su antiguo compañero, pero las fuerzas habían sido neutralizadas por la falta de comida y por su intento de suicidio. Araño el brazo del guerrero, consiguiendo su liberación y cubriéndose la muñeca con su propia mano, bajo su rostro para llorar desconsoladamente. No quería la ayuda de nadie, solo deseada dejar de existir en este patético país.

-Si..-titubeo..-quiero morir.

-¿Por qué?..-enterró sus brazos en la cama.

Levantó su mirada enrojecida hacía la mirada furiosa de su compañero.

-No quiero vivir sin él..-musitó con pena.

Cho resopló y pasándose la mano por la frente, cerró los ojos para gruñir con desesperación. Había intuido que ese suicidio había sido por él, pero quería mantener una pequeña esperanza y deseó que no fuera por ese estúpido motivo. Abrió los ojos para verla cabizbaja y destrozada, contempló como acariciaba sus muñecas con dulzura y adivino que la próxima vez que intentará ese ataque, tendría el destino que ella esperaba.

La muerte más deshonrosa de todas.

Desvió su mirada hacía la ventana que estaba al lado de ella y sonrió con alegría, ella no tenía que acabar de esa manera, era hermosa y rara y merecía ser feliz. Aunque su corazón estuviera en el otro mundo. Encogió sus hombros y agarrando una silla se sentó y la contempló fijamente.

-Debes seguir viviendo Kamatari..-habló pausadamente..-no tienes que acabar de esa manera.

-¿Para qué?..-se expresó ella.

Agarró las manos de la ex-juppongatana con fuerza y consiguiendo su mirada curiosa, le guiñó el ojo.

-Por que Shishio dijo que serías la adecuada..-Cho sonrió interiormente al ver la sorpresa reflejada en la mirada de Kamatari..-él tenía más confianza en tí que en cualquiera de nosotros y pensó que si había un segundo plan tú serías la indicada para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿De verdad?..-soltó Kamatari con alegría ante esas palabras..-¿dijo eso Shishio de mí?.

Cho se levantó de la silla y cruzándose de brazos, asintió a esas preguntas. Y con orgullo contempló como el rostro de Kamatari se había llenado de luz, había creído en esas absurdas palabras. Pero era mejor mentirle que ver como destrozaba su vida con ese final trágico.

Al fin y al cabo, le tenía estima a su compañera rara.

-Pero debes recuperarte y comer..-le señaló con dureza..-nada de volver a cortarte las muñecas, ¿me entiendes?, si no, jamás podrías cumplir las órdenes de Shishio.

-Tienes mi palabra Cho..-sonrió.

Encogió los hombros con triunfo y se alejó de su amiga, abrió la puerta y se apoyó en ella nada más cerrarla. Levantó su rostro hacía el cielo y meneó la cabeza con negación.

-¡Que estúpida es!..-exclamó con fastidio.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa, Kamatari tenía un buen motivo para seguir existiendo. Ella podía guiar al mundo hacía el camino correcto, después de todo, Shishio confiaba en ella.

_Jamás pensé que él diría eso y ahora sé que le importaba mucho. Gracias Makoto Shishio por confiar en mí._

**FIN**

**Un One-shot oscuro, pero con una esperanza al final. Mi tercer One-shot y realmente me siento extraña por eso.**

**Adoro el personaje de Kamatari y la verdad es que he visto muy pocos fics que traten sobre este personaje tan peculiar.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


End file.
